Naruto in Inaba
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: After the war, Naruto returns to a place he felt at home, the small town of Inaba, where his uncle and cousin live, along with his fiance, but what happen's when a string of murders and kidnapping's place Naruto's family, friends and new home in harms way, all hell breaks loose as Naruto strives to solve the case. Rate M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay I've been meaning to do this for a while now, it's a Naruto Persona4 Golden crossover, I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _"Persona/Shadow/Bijuu Talking"_**

 **I do not own Naruto or Persona, though I can't wait for persona 5 to come out.**

"Welcome to the velvet room," a creepy old man in a black suit; the man had a long nose, pointed ears, white hair and bulging blood shot eyes, though he was wearing a creepy smile. "Some introductions, I'm Igor, and I'm quite pleased to make your aquatints."

"Yes welcome, and I will be here to accompany you on your travels, you may call me Margaret," said a stunningly beautiful woman; Margaret had shoulder length platinum blonde hair, golden eyes, and pale skin; she was wearing a blue dress and a blue head band in her hair.

"You see this realm," Igor held his hand over a small table in front of him, causing a small deck of cards to appear, "exists between mind and matter, it separates dreams from reality," as he said this the cards moved until there were six of them in a circle with a seventh in the middle, "generally speaking only those who have forged a contract are allowed to visit this room, and perhaps, in the very near future, such a fate will be awaiting you as well," he waved his hand and the cards vanished.

"Let's hope, your journey will be quite interesting at the least," Margaret said with what appeared to be a small smirk. "Until our paths cross again."

With that said the small room that both Igor and Margret were sitting in, which appeared to be the back seat of a limo, began to fade into blackness.

 **Real World**

A pair of cauldron blue eyes slowly blinked open as their owner awoke from the strange dream he was having, something about a strange journey.

' _Man that was such a weird dream,'_ thought one Naruto Uzumaki as he rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them, before snapping them shut as the train he was on left the tunnel and hit his eyes. _'At least I'm almost home, back where my beautiful Yukiko is waiting.'_

It had been five months since the end of the Shinobi war and the sealing of Kaguya and as it would turn out, while the shinobi world found a semblance of peace, Naruto had not, something that Kakashi, who was the newest Hokage, had noticed, seeing as Naruto seemed to be lost in thought a lot of the time.

After questioning Naruto about his absentmindedness, and a little digging through Jiraiya's report about their training trip, Kakashi had discovered the reason Naruto was so out of it, which was why he was currently on this train.

During the three year training trip, Naruto had been told about his mom and the Uzumaki clan, which was part of what sent him into his four tailed state for the first time; after that little episode, Jiraiya had taken Naruto to visit the only family that he had left alive, his Uncle Ryotaro Dojima, who had changed his name after being taken away from the elemental nations.

While Jiraiya meet with Naruto's uncle, Naruto himself had decided to explore the locale town, where he meet a girl named Yukiko Amagi, whom Naruto became fast friends with, before later finding out that his mom, who was a close friend of Yukiko's mother, made a marriage contract between the two of them.

After a year in Inaba, the town that Ryotaro had decided to live, which allowed Jiraiya to train Naruto as well as allowing Naruto to get to know Yukiko, it was time for them to return to the elemental nations but before he left, Naruto made a promise to Yukiko that he would return for her when he had dealt with the Akatsuki.

"Man, I forgot how quiet it was here," Naruto chuckled to himself as he looked out the window, watching the fields go by.

'Thank you for riding with us, we are approaching our final destination at Yasoinaba station, please prepare to exit the train,' at the announcement Naruto stood up and grabbed his bag before heading towards the door.

"Man it's been so long, nearly two years, yet nothing seems to have changed," Naruto smirked as he looked around after exciting the train station.

"Oh there you are," Naruto looked in the direction of the voice and smiled, walking towards him was a man in his early forties; he was a gruff looking man with a commanding air about him, the man was Ryotaro Dojima Naruto's uncle, he was wearing black pants and a gray shirt with a red tie. "It's been awhile, I almost didn't recognize you."

"Yeah well, a lot has happened in the last few years," Naruto chuckled as his uncle looked him over; Naruto was now wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a red muscle shirt under a black jacket.

"Well it's good to have you back, it's been quiet around here, and I know Nanako has missed you," he smirked gesturing at the girl hiding behind him. "Come on Nanako, say hello."

"Hello," she said blushing, getting a chuckle out of Naruto, which turned to snickering when she swatted her dad for teasing her about blushing.

"So how's everything been since I left?" Naruto asked as he sat in the back of the car as they headed towards the Dojima house.

"About the same as before you first came here, nice and quiet, with a few small disturbances here and there, but nothing to we couldn't handle," Dojima said glancing at him through the rearview mirror.

"And what about Yukiko?" Naruto was glad nothing big had happened while he was away.

"From what I know she's fine, she helps out at her families mostly, and asks me about news from you every once and a while," he smiled a little. "Though I haven't told her you were coming, figured you'd go do that yourself."

"Yeah, that's my plan, to go and see her after I drop of my stuff at your house," Dojima nodded at that, he knew Naruto could take care of himself.

"So, how'd everything turn out over there, judging by the fact that they let you come back I take it things went well but I'd prefer to hear it from the horse's mouth?" Naruto let out a long sigh before digging out a scroll.

"I figured you'd ask, so I wrote down everything that happened since my return in this scroll, I don't really want to talk about it in front of Nanako, but suffice to say I managed to bring all five of the great nations together," Dojima nodded, glad that he was able to do something that seemed impossible in the elemental nations.

"I understand, and just so you know, I'm glad you're spending the year with us, it'll be fun," Naruto smiled at that, when he had written and asked to live with Dojima he had mentioned that he had planned to only stay in the house with him and Nanako for a year, that way he could have a year to make enough money to support him and Yukiko, whom he was since they were suppose to be married by the end of this year.

"Potty time," both glance at Nanako, who was sitting quietly in the passenger seat, as she blushed. "Hurry."

' _Yeah this place really hasn't changed since the last time I was here,'_ Naruto thought getting out of the car and looking around as they stopped at a local gas station in order for Nanako to use the bathroom.

"So, you in high school?" Naruto looked over at the gas station attendant as he filled up the tank.

"Yeah," Naruto smirked, one of Dojimas conditions about him living with him was that he go back to school; at first Naruto was against it but then remembered if he went to school he could be closer to Yukiko, so he reluctantly agreed.

"We need some part timer's here, you interested?" he asked causing Naruto to pause, ne never thought he would be offered a job right of the bat, well, not from someplace that wasn't the Amagi inn.

"Sorry, not right now," the attendant nodded in understanding.

"I understand, still got to adjust to moving out here," he motioned at the practically deserted street. "Look, just give it some thought, sound good?"

"Sure sound good," Naruto shook the man's hand with a small smile.

"Cool, back to work then," with that the attendant left as Dojima and Nanako approached.

"Sorry for the delay, ready to go?" Naruto nodded and moved to get into the car before a sharp pain and a ringing sound flew through his head, causing him to pause.

"Are you okay?" Naruto looked at Nanako who looked a little concerned. "You look bad, are you car sickie?"

"I'm fine, I think I just need to stretch my legs a little, I'm not use to sitting for so long," Naruto smiled and patted her on the head before turning to Dojima. "If it's alright with you, I think I'm going to go for a walk, I'll meet you at the house."

"Do you remember your way around?" Naruto nodded at him with a smirk. "Well alright then, just don't cause any trouble."

"When have I ever caused any trouble?" Naruto chuckled at the blank look Dojima gave him before running of, headed for Amagi inn.

The Amagi inn was a large traditional style Japanese, with walk way's that circled around a large garden that people could enjoy on their way to their rooms or on their way to the open aired bath that the inn was famous for.

"Man this place seems pretty empty," Naruto said walking through the entrance, he was hoping to find Yukiko and spend some time with her, and by the look of things, he figured he would get his wish.

"Hello, and welcome to Amagi inn," said an older lady who was standing behind the counter going over some books, Naruto had seen her glance at his shoes when he walked in, which told her he was there but not who he was, which caused Naruto to smirk. "Unfortunately all of our rooms are full at the moment, but I would be more than happy to direct you to a local hotel if you give me one moment," Naruto chuckled at the woman, whom was Yukiko's mother.

"Unfortunately I'm not here for a room, I'm actually looking for someone, you wouldn't happen to know where she is, do you 'Mom'," Naruto had to hold back a laugh as the woman froze in what she was doing, since he knew he was the only one who ever called her mom, aside from Yukiko.

"Naruto is that really you?" she asked looking up before pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Oh Naruto it is you, when did you get back?"

"I got back about an hour ago, we were on our way to Dojimas house when we stopped for gas; I got a little car sick or something, so I told the old man I'd be back later and came over, I was hoping to surprise Yukiko," Mrs. Amagi nodded her head in understanding.

"She's in her room, you remember where that is don't you?" Naruto nodded and with one last hug headed off to Yukiko's room.

Naruto calmly strolled down the hall of the living quarters, for the staff and Amagi family, getting strange looks from the new employees and nods of recognition from the older ones who recognized him and had a good idea as to where he was headed.

Upon reaching Yukiko's room, Naruto paused for a brief second, using his senses to make sure it was just Yukiko inside, before slowly opening the sliding door and creeping up on the girl, who was apparently interested in doing some homework.

"You know, I thought I told you to always keep your senses open, even when alone," Naruto said wrapping his arms around Yukiko, causing her to freeze at the sudden contact as she slowly turned around, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as they widened in surprise.

"Naruto, is that really you?" Yukiko asked once she had turned to look him straight in the eyes.

"The one and only," he leaned in and kissed her of the lips, which she eagerly returned. "And this time, I'm not going anywhere," he said as they broke apart, getting a teary eyed smile from Yukiko.

"I'm glad you're back, I've missed you," she said wrapping him in a hug, threating to never let go. "When did you get back?"

"I got back about an hour ago, we were on our way to the Dojima's residence when I decided I would rather come see you real fast, so here I am," Naruto smiled getting a nod from Yukiko.

"Are you going to stay the night?" she asked hoping they could use the time to catch up, and he could tell her all about the adventures he had been on.

"No, not tonight, I just wanted to come see you and see how much you've changed," he said backing up in order to get a good look at her; Yukiko had long waist length black hair and a pair of the most beautiful black eyes he had ever seen; she was currently wearing a red sweater and a black skirt. "And I must say, I'm really liking what I see," Yukiko blushed at that.

"Now I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I really have to get back, but I'll see you sooner than you think alright," with a nod of her head and another kiss, Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves.

That night after unpacking his things, Naruto sat in his room and glanced around with a small smile; it had been a long day, though he was glad he got to see Yukiko again, though he wondered how she would take the news that part of being allowed to come here was that he had to find more wives in order to revive the Uzumaki clan.

Shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the thought of how she might react, Naruto slowly began to doze off.

" _ **Do you wish to learn the truth?"**_ a shadowy figure stood in a mist filled area.

' _What, is this a dream?'_ he wondered as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

" _ **Then try your best to catch it,"**_ the shadowy figure ran off into the fog as Naruto finally fall into sleeps embrace.

"Alright take your seats on the double," Naruto wrote his name on the chalkboard as the teacher of his new home room called the class to order, though for some reason he was already pissing Naruto of.

"This kids our new transfer student, he got booted from the capital all the way out here in the boonies, basically making him a fugitive," the man said in an annoying voice. "Go on, introduce yourself."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you," Naruto said with his foxlike grin, which caused a lot of the girls to blush, especially Yukiko; something told him this would be one hell of a year.

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**

 **To note, I'm going to try mixing in the animated series and the persona 4 golden game, so you will see things from both in the story and they may clash a little but bare with me.**

 **Pairings: NarutoxYukikox?**

 **I would like to know who you guy's would like in the harem, note only girls from the persona 4 series, and yes he will have a few of the female persona's in his harem as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay I've been meaning to do this for a while now, it's a Naruto Persona 4 Golden crossover, I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _"Persona/Shadow/Bijuu Talking"_**

 **I do not own Naruto or Persona**

' _Damn it, how the hell did this happen again?'_ Naruto wondered as he dodged what looked like a giant bubble with a mouth and a tongue.

"Wind style: Air bullet," Naruto took a deep breath before firing five condensed balls of air, which hit two of the three things attacking him, before a third charged, forcing him dodge it.

' _Damn, it's like no matter what I throw at these things they just keep coming,"_ Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it at one of the creatures before flying through handseals. "Shadow Shuriken," the kunai multiplied before hitting the creature, causing it to back off as Naruto landed in front of his new friend Yosuke and a strange bear that called himself Teddy.

' _Now I remember,'_ he glanced over his shoulder at Yosuke who was watching in shocked awe.

 **Flashback**

"Man this is so annoying," Naruto muttered as he stood in the auditorium next to Chie Satonaka, who was one of Yukiko's friends whom Naruto had met a few time's during his first stay in Inaba, though she didn't know about him and Yukiko being fiancé's. "By the way, where's Yukiko?"

"She didn't tell you, she got a call and had to go back to help out at the inn, apparently a large crowd appeared without a reservation so she had to go help out," Chie said getting a nod of understanding from Naruto.

"She's still not answering her cell," Naruto looked over his shoulder at his new friend Yosuke Hanamura, who was checking his phone.

Naruto had meet Yosuke the day after he had begun school, he had helped him out of a trashcan after he crashed on his bike; in return for helping him out Yosuke had bought him a offered to buy him a stake which Chie had invited herself on, since Yosuke had cracked one of her DVD's.

"Trying to get ahold of Saki again?" Yosuke nodded, not looking at him; Naruto had meet Saki Konishi during the trip to June's since Chie inviting herself on the stake run caused Yosuke to change their destination.

"Yeah, she's still not answering, which is really weird, she usually would have answered back by now," before Naruto could say anything the principal of the school got on stage to make an announcement.

"I regret to inform you all that one of our own was killed last night, one Saki Konishi of class 3-B," Naruto glanced at Yosuke to looked like his entire world had just shattered.

After the assembly was over Naruto and Chie found Yosuke standing alone, in the hall looking at out the window, the rain was coming down hard.

"Did you guy's see the midnight channel last night?" he asked in an emotionless tone, causing the two to look at each other. "I heard some guy say that that Yamano lady was his soul mate after seeing her on the midnight channel, just before she was found, so I decided to watch it again."

"You saw Saki on there to, didn't you?" Yosuke looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "I was watching it to, I don't know why but there's something about that show that doesn't sit well with me, then there's that other world and that bear; I'm not sure how but I think their connected in some way."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking to, which is why I'm going to go back," Naruto looked at Yosuke, he could see that he was serious about this.

"Alright, then count me in," Chie looked at both of them in surprise, while Yosuke looked glad that he had decided to join in.

"Are you to crazy, what if you go there and can't find your way back?" Chie asked as she followed them to June's.

"Chie don't worry, we'll be alright, I promise, and I never go back on my word," Naruto said with a smile, which caused Chie to blush.

 **Flashback End**

After entering the TV, they found Teddy who had led them to a place that resembled the shopping district, before they were attacked by these things that Teddy called shadows.

' _Damn it, this is getting us nowhere, if I can't get rid of these things then I can't keep my promise to Chie, or Yukiko,"_ Both Chie and Yukiko's faces flashed through his mind. _"No, I will find a way to get us back, I made a promise that I would come back and I always keep my word, that's my nindo,'_ "My ninja way," Naruto shouted before feeling a sudden surge of power.

" _ **Thou art I and I am thou, thou has opened the door to thin inner power,"**_ a voice said in Naruto's head as blue energy surrounded him, he knew it wasn't chakra, and the voice wasn't Kurama's but for some reason he felt he could trust it.

The strange energy morphed to look like blue flames surrounding him while a blue tarot card, depicting a man holding a bag over his shoulder, gently floated down into Naruto's hand.

"Per-So-Na," Naruto breathed out before crushing the card in his hand, causing the energy to surge around him; as the energy died down Naruto stood there while a giant figure stood behind him.

The figure had glowing red eyes under a helmet; he was wearing a long black trench coat and holding a large sword.

"Let's go, Izanagi," Naruto and the newly named Izanagi charged at the shadows and within a few seconds slashed through them all, causing them to vanish in to black particles, which vanished.

"Wow, that was so cool Sensei," Teddy said as him and Yosuke approached Naruto who was having a small stare down with Izanagi, who nodded before vanishing

"What did you call that thing, a persona?" Yosuke asked getting a nod from Naruto, who put his kunai away.

"Yeah, but for now let's do what we came here for and check out that store," he pointed at the replica of the Konishi liquor store.

"Right let's go," with that the three entered the shop, which seemed rather normal, though Naruto could sense the negative emotions building up.

"Alright let's go Izanagi," Naruto said as he ran around a giant shadow before charging it, his kunai coated in wind chakra, while Izanagi charged form the opposite side.

The thing they were charging was Yosuke's shadow, which looked like a man in a mask attached to a frog; after entering the Konishi shop, they heard how Saki really felt about Yosuke, shocking him, before a person claiming to be Yosuke's shadow appeared, claiming to be him and laughing at Yosuke's pain and suffering, since he thought it was funny.

Naruto stood and watched as Yosuke denounced his own shadow, which he knew was the wrong move, seeing as this was similar to what he had to go through with his inner darkness before he was able to fight Kurama; after a little back and forward from the two the shadow transformed and attacked, only for Naruto to jump in.

"You're one annoying bastard you know that," Naruto blocked an attack aimed at Yosuke, who was watching, petrified. "You act all brave and stuff but when you're told the truth about yourself you freeze, well wake the hell up," Naruto punched Yosuke in the face, sending him skidding across the floor.

"I know its tuff, hearing the truth, especially when it comes from your own mouth, but that's no reason to act like a little bitch and freeze up in the middle of a fight."

"But…what can I…" Yosuke looked even more scared then before, like he was struggling with himself.

"Look I know it's tough, but what he's saying, it's not all lies, I know what he's saying may hurt, and even if there true, that's no reason to ignore him, if you want to shut this fucker up then you need to stop being a little bitch and embrace what he's saying," Naruto yelled before turning and charging at the shadow with a Rasengan in hand.

"As for you, do us all a favor and shut the hell up," Naruto plunged the Rasengan into the shadow, sending it flying into a wall, where it struggled to get up. "Now let's end this, Izanagi," Izanagi raised his hand and pointed it at the shadow, causing a bolt of lightning to hit it.

"So are you feeling better?" Naruto asked Yosuke as they walked back towards the entrance, Yosuke having accepted his shadow, which morphed into a persona by the name of Jiraiya.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about all of that, I know everything he said was true but I just didn't want to admit it," Naruto smiled before smacking Yosuke over the head.

"Hay, don't worry about it, besides we're friends and friends accept each other, no matter what," Naruto smiled getting a nod from Yosuke.

"You're right, we are friends," Yosuke smiled as they reached the TV exit. "Besides I'm goanna need your help to stop whoever's throwing people in here."

"That's my line," the two shook hands, a smile on both of their face's, before time seemed to freeze around Naruto.

" _ **I am thou and thou art I, thy have forged a new bond, the bond of the magician,"**_ time returned to Naruto who smiled at the new stronger bond he had formed with his friend.

"I see, that sound's amazing," it was night time and Naruto was eating dinner with Yukiko and her mom, telling them about one of his missions back in the Elemental nations.

"It was nothing, just a standard mission is all," Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, he had just told them about his mission to save Gaara from the Akatsuki.

"Still, it's hard to believe that you went through so many things at such a young age," Yukiko's mom said getting a sigh from Naruto.

"Well, that's the life I chose to live while in the elemental nations," Naruto smiled as he thought of his home and the friends he lost and left back there; the Elemental nations was, to the rest of the world at least, nothing more than a small volcanic island of the cost of Japan, even though it was actually an entire continent; apparently after the battle against their mother Kaguya, both Hagoromo and his brother Hamura had begun experimenting with seals, and after a few year, created a seal that covered the entire continent and more or less sealed it away from the rest of the world, though they left a small way into the elemental nations through the volcano, with the door way being hidden under the old ruins of Uzushio, guarded by the Uzumaki clan.

"Well at least you were allowed to come back here and live a normal life," Yukiko's mom said with a smile as she gathered the dishes and left Naruto and Yukiko.

"You know, I'm glad you were able to return here," Yukiko moved over to sit next to Naruto and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't know why, but when you left I was really sad, and I was scared I wasn't going to see you again."

"I know, but don't forget, I gave you my word that I would come back here and protect you, and I never go back on my word, that's my nindo my ninja way, and don't you forget it," Naruto leaned down and gently kissed her, which she eagerly returned.

"You know, if you want you could stay the night, I doubt my mom would object to you staying in my room," Yukiko had a blush on her face, which caused Naruto to chuckle.

Thanks for the offer Yukiko, but I can't, not right now," Yukiko looked up a little disappointed. "It's not that I don't want to it's just, there's something I got to tell you and before I head home, and I don't want me being here to influence your decision."

"What do you mean influence my decision?" Naruto let out a low sigh as he looked at her.

"As you know I'm the last male member of the Uzumaki clan, since Dojima left the clan so to speak, and as the last member of the clan I fall under certain laws, which followed me here," Yukiko nodded her head, her mother and Mr. Dojima had explained that Naruto would have a lot of things follow him from the shinobi nations, some good and others bad. "Well, one of these laws that I fall under is called the clan restoration act, or CRA for short, it was made to help save clan's like the Uzumaki, from dying out, the basis of this law is that as the last male member I must have at least four wives by the time I'm eighteen, the council knows this and one of the conditions for me being able to return here was that I follow this and revive the Uzumaki clan," Yukiko looked a little shocked at this, he had to find other girl to marry.

"So, you have to fine other girls to marry?" she asked in confirmation, to what Naruto said; at the nod of his head he felt a small chill go down his spine at the glint in her eye.

"Yeah it's the only reason they allowed me to come back, but that doesn't change the fact that I still care about you, in fact the reason I'm telling you is that way if I see someone I think would do well in our family, then we could talk about it and if you're alright with that person then I would give it a shot, and if not I wouldn't," Naruto said as Yukiko looked down, thinking. "See since you'd be the head wife, I'd want your opinion, that way I don't choose someone you wouldn't like or don't get along with, I want you to be happy which is why I'm telling you now instead of springing it on you later, that way you can think on this."

"Alright, I'll think on it," Naruto smiled at that, pulling Yukiko in and giving her a small kiss.

"Thanks Yukiko, you're the best," Naruto said with a big smile on his face. "Anyways I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow alright," with a nod of her head and a small smile on her face, Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The next day as Naruto walked to school Yukiko ran up beside him in order to walk with him.

"Morning," he said glancing at her with a small smile which she returned.

"Morning," she said a little nervously, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Um Naruto, do you think we could go somewhere and talk?" Naruto blinked at this, but nodded all the same.

After making sure no one was around and make a pair of shadow clones to pose as them, Naruto shunshined both of them back to the Dojima house, which was empty.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked after he put up a silencing seal in his room, incase his uncle got back early.

"Turning to face her, Naruto froze as Yukiko tackled him onto his bed, her lips slammed against his as their tongues fought for dominance.

"Naruto I really do love you and I know you want a big family," Naruto looked at Yukiko, imagining how hard this must be for her. "I know it's going to be hard for me, but if it will make you happy then I'm alright with sharing you," Naruto smiled as he brought her in for another kiss.

"Thank you Yukiko, and like I said, I won't pursue anyone without consulting with you first, since I want you to be happy to," she nodded at that with a smile.

"But you can't start looking until after we've spent one night together understand me?" Naruto nodded his head, whatever would make her happy. "Good, and I want you to set up something romantic for our first time as well," Naruto chuckled at her demand before kissing her nose.

"Anything you say Yukiko," he smirked getting a smile from her as she rested her head against his chest, the beating of his heart slowly lulling her to sleep, seeing as she spent most of the night thinking about having to share him.

As Yukiko fell asleep on his chest, Naruto ran a hand through her hair, a small smile on his face, he was happy that she was alright with this, smiling at the calm look on her face, Naruto made a silent vow that he would do anything to protect her and make her happy; with his new vow in place Naruto allowed the sound of her clam breathing to lull him to sleep as well, wondering what would happen next.

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**

 **To note, I'm going to try mixing in the animated series and the persona 4 golden game, so you will see things from both in the story and they may clash a little but bare with me.**

 **Pairings: NarutoxYukikox?**

 **I would like to know who you guy's would like in the harem, note only girls from the persona 4 series, and yes he will have a few of the female persona's in his harem as well.**


End file.
